


One of these nights

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: The same callThe same day





	One of these nights

"Jun!! What about after pa--" 

 

Hokuto patted subaru's shoulder, stopping him from calling that man who just leave their dressing room. He shakes his head there "tomorrow is the day.." he smiled sadly..

 

Subaru blinked. "What do you me--"he stopped himself, sighed "i should.. apologize then..i have been bugging him all day for tonight"

 

Hokuto chuckled. "Its fine, i bet he don't mind it.."

 

"Barry huh.." subaru sighed. "I kinda miss him".

 

"Aren't we all?.."

 

.

 

Jun's eyes fixed on the road. Today is the crank up for his new drama, he is tired and honestly he dont think he can handle it now. He can always.. postpone it, he can always move on. But no. He dont think he can do that. He cant betray him right. 

 

It's around 01.46AM, he is still driving when his phone suddenly ringing. 

 

Jun decide to parked his car on the side road. Next to a closed starbucks shop. He laughed sadly when he see that.  _ It's his favorite isn't it? _

 

He take a deep breath before he pressed answer. Holding up his phone close to his ears, he finally closes his eyes, rested his back comfortably on his seat 

 

_ "Jun? … you're still awake?"  _

 

Jun nodded, "yes i am. Why--"

 

!

 

_ "What is that sound? Did you accidentally turn on the recording again?" _

 

Jun did not answered, it.. was accidental indeed. For that. For himself, Jun is thankful to. ".... why are you still up..? Is the meeting end up late?" He asked as the respond.

 

_ "Haha yeah. Sort of. There is one other agency come, the proposal which they planned is quite unique but the plan itself is all over the place so they had it hard to decide. Well.. geika helped me in the end. Contract signed, we won" _

 

Jun love hearing his voice, listening to him talking about his work, even if it's probably sounds boring.. the more he hear it.. the more its become understandable for him. Ofcourse. Especially now that Jun work in his place "that's good then.. when will you come back Ibara? Don't tell me youre going to extend it again because you had too much fun in casino…" Jun laughed bitterly in the end. He wish.. he can accompany him..

 

_ Ibara laughed, "i didn't play in casino.. i told you right it was just a one time thing because geika asked me to helped him" _

 

Eichi huh.. Jun remember that face he is making after what happened. If.. only that time eichi didn't asked Ibara to go for him. 

 

If only…

 

"aren't you getting too close to him? I might never say it Ibara but that makes me jealous.." Jun asked, his voice started to sounds wavered, he don't even know why he still doing this. 

 

For another end..

 

Right..he wish to hear another end..

 

_ Another laugh.  _ Jun love it. Even if it's the same laugh.. he still chuckles when he hear it. Because he always love what he about to hear.. when Ibara assured him, when Ibara teased him. When he laughed. When he talk.. when he .. talk .. _ "how dare you being jealous over a dying man" he laughed again "he is just.. you know. Partner? Sometimes.. he is like a brother too.." _

 

Right.. Ibara also call nagisa a brother for him, Jun sighed sadly. That remind him of nagisa.. nowadays, he rarely managed to talk to him. Is he alright. After what happened… things getting really awkward between them, He can only wish.. he is "you always brother zoned people who close to you"

 

_ "Can't help.." Ibara laughed again, though this time it's short. There are a lot of screaming sound behind him which make Jun question him, But Ibara didn't answer at all. Perhaps he didn't hear.. because its sounds really chaotic there _

 

_ 'Please be careful everyone! One by one! One by one!'  _

 

_ For a minute.. or more.. everything Jun can hear is just the sound of Ibara's breath. As he sounds like he is running from the crowd.  _

 

Jun didn't respond for that. He just try to breath properly, the pain in his heart suddenly increasing, he try to sit up straight again. Putting the call in loudspeaker and put his phone on the dashboard as he hold the steering wheel hard. 

 

_ " hh.. Jun.." Ibara finally talk again after couple minute of silent. "sorry.. its a bit crowded in hall" _

 

Liar…

 

"Its… f..fine.. what ha..ppened.." Jun asked, to himself. To the call. He dont think he can continue more, but he want to hear him. He want.. to hear him again. 

 

He want to answer him again.

  
  


Jun dropped his head to the steering wheel. Waiting for the answer, one of his hand clutching his heart hard. 

 

_ "Nothing. There is concert so its bit messy here and there.. ah.. anyway. How is the concert today.. i feel failed as your producer and.." Ibara paused before he shyly say "lover..to not even show up in your last day of solo concert" _

 

"It's.. great… i wish.. you were there.."

 

Right. 

Jun wishes he was there.

If he was there.. 

If Jun can be more egoist..

Maybe it will lead to different path... 

 

_ "Silly. I know you're doing great even without me around" his voice sounds really soft, its .. sweet. And Jun loves it.  _ He loves.. everytime Ibara changed his tone when he talk to him, because Ibara make him able to understand how sincere he mean. To differentiate with all the facade he always put up in front of other people.. _. "Well i promise i will come to the one in yokoari…?"  _

 

Liar…

 

He didn't come. ….

 

"....." Jun cant reply again. He know whats coming after that. He can't bear that pain in his heart. He just stare at his phone and that bucket of red rose next to it. 

 

_ "...sorry.. i..think i need to go now" _

 

"Dont go…" Jun begs. "Please.. wake up…" He cant hold his tears again. He missed him. A lot. He want to hear him again. 

 

_ "More night activities?" Jun asked.  _

 

Jun sobbing too hard that he can't even talk again. But he still let that call continue. After all.. Ibara can't hear him. Ibara won't tell him to stop crying. Ibara wont assure him..he won't.. answer him. 

 

Jun try to calm himself but the tears won't stop coming out, he bites his lower lips trying to make sure he can do more of this. After all.. Ibara is waiting for him.

 

He started the car again, driving slowly.. he's not focused enough as he let that call continue, listening to every second of it in silence..

 

_ "Sort of?.." Ibara answered " dont worry too much Jun, get some rest so you can pick me up tomorrow.." _

_ "Eehh.. alright alright. I will sleep? But i want to hear you singing Ibara .." _

_ "Me? You can always play my song when you want right?". _

_ "I want live.." _

_ "...hmm .. i can't now…." _

_ There is a long silent there. Jun can hear the sounds of wave is getting harder "did you open the window? Ibara are you okay?" _

_ Took Ibara pretty long before he answer. His voice sounds breathy and he sounds really tired "mmm.. im just.. tired…" _

_ "Sleep then.." _

_ "Thats.. right.." _

_ Another long silent, Jun can hear more waves hitting wall.."Ibara..? Are you still there?" _

_ "Yes.. Jun.." _

_ "Mm?" _

_ "Can you sing me lullaby instead?" _

_ Jun laughed "eeh? Even Though you refuse my request?" _

_ Ibara laughed too, but it sounds really soft.. and weak. Unlike his usual one "please…? I want to sleep.. listening to you" _

_ "Alright alright.. sleep well then?" _

_ "Mm.. i will…" Ibara paused a bit. Jun thought that he want him to start singing but Ibara suddenly talk again "i love you…" _

_ In which Jun just reply with the casual tone "i love you too.. good night Ibara" Jun sings the lullaby, doing his best for his dearest. But before he finished, the call suddenly turned off. He stare at his phone, confused. He just thought that probably the signal is bad. It happens a lot when Ibara is in a ship.. _

 

_But no.. it wasn't the signal. He don't know what happened. All he know is that the next day he got another call.. telling him that the ship Ibara was in last night is sinking. He broke down terribly when he hear it. He dont understand why ibara call him last night without telling him anything?_

 

_When jun investigate, to find ibara.. he found out that the ship was already half sinking when ibara call him... that its probably when they still doing rescue, why? Why ibara casually talking to him as if nothing happened? Jun dont understand that.. he dont understand what ibara wants.. did he just want to hear him and accepting his death like that? Or did he just dont want to worry him? Either way jun won't know the answer because he cant ask him. No.. its not because he is dead._

 

_ Yes, he is saved.  _

_ Ibara is alive.  _

 

.

Jun parked his car then run to that hospital with that bucket of rose, like how he promised when he said he will pick up Ibara 3 years ago. He get inside the room that is already become really familiar for him. 

 

Yes, Ibara is saved..

Ibara is alive.

 

Jun stared at him, still sleeping peacefully there. The vital sign tell him that Ibara is still breathing just fine, he is still here. In Front of him. 

 

He take out the dying rose from the vase, putting it aside before he put the new one in. 

 

It's been three years. But until today, he have not wake up yet. 

 

Every year this day, Jun always replay that recording again. Wishing that he can find another end. That when he turn off the call Ibara is there, calling his name. 

 

The time and Everyone might be moving on. But not him. His time stopped on that day, just the same as Ibara's time. Jun might still continuing his life, on surface he pretended that he is fine, that there is nothing bothering him because he know he still have hope even if it's really small.. he won't give up.

 

But not with his feeling, his heart, his mind, everything just stopped there for him, waiting.. for him to answer him again. After all, he is the only one Jun loves. Waiting is just a little thing he will do for him. 

 

_ 'Right.. Ibara? _

 

_ Let's talk again.. _

_ Like one of these nights.. _

 

_ This time, please.. answer me' _

**Author's Note:**

> The part when jun continue talking in italic is actually part of that recording. The recording also record his voice after all (so its his voice who is answering ibara's call three years ago) and he has been answering like how he answer in that recording.


End file.
